What a demon do in dragons' den
by black-tsukkei
Summary: "Cut the crap Motochika, beritanya tersebar cepat; Mōri hampir selesai dengan senjata barunya, dan Shikoku akan menjadi percobaan pertama." Sang perompak tersenyum, "Oh jadi kau khawatir?". MotoMasa/ChosoDate(?). Implied ambiguous relationship & ambiguous ending. DLDR!


**What a demon do in dragons' den**

 **Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning & Disclaimer: Ini fanfiksi slash dengan karakter yang tidak—belum /wink wonk/—canon sebagai pecinta sesama jenis, dengan sifat karakter yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan aslinya alias OOC, dan terhamburnya typo(s), pembuat fanfiksi tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala keabsurd-an dan ketidak masuk akalan fanfik, cuma sepenuhnya memiliki plot yang tidak boleh maupun boleh digunakan kembali, salam!**

.

.

.

Semuanya diawali oleh laporan menggegerkan dari Kojūrō. Hal mengenai Chōsokabe Motochika yang secara tiba-tiba mendatangi Ōshū di satu malam. Namun Masamune malah terlihat senang ketika Kojūrō menyebut nama si iblis penguasa laut barat itu. Dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya, Masamune mengenakan zirahnya, kemudian tergesa-gesa menunggang kudanya menuju ke bagian selatan Ōshū.

"Yo _ryuu oniisan_ , maaf karena aku menerobos paksa," mendengar suara yang tak asing, sang pemimpin Date menghentikan laju kudanya di hadapan seorang dengan surai silver.

" _Your choice!_ " jawab Masamune, yang kemudian tanpa pikir panjang melompat dari kudanya, enam cakarnya ia keluarkan, berusaha menebas Motochika. Tentunya si iblis dari Onigashima tidak diam saja, tombak jangkarnya ia gerakkan dengan cepat untuk menangkis. Gesekan yang dihasilkan oleh kedua senjata itu menimbulkan efek dahsyat dengan kekuatan merusak yang tinggi. Namun kedua pria berpenutup mata itu tak tergetar.

"Kau tidak berubah, masih kuat seperti biasa," komentar Motochika, seringai yang sedari tadi menghiasi fiturnya melebar.

"Che, kau kira aku akan berubah jadi lemah?"

"Yah, siapa tahu, kan dengan begitu aku bisa menguasai Ōshū."

Masamune menyeringai, "Tidak selama aku masih hidup!" mundur, sang naga bermata satu kemudian berlari ke arah sang bajak laut dengan pedang-pedang yang siap dihunuskan. Pertempuran—pesta bagi Masamune—pun tak terhindarkan. Kedua pihak sama sekali tidak ingin mengalah—Dokuganryuu maupun Saikai no Oni, dengan berlatarkan suara pedang yang bergesekkan, mereka menyerang satu sama lain tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, ketika warna kemerahan fajar mendominasi langit Ōshū, dua pimpinan terbaring beralaskan debu dan kotoran di atas tanah. Masing-masing kehabisan tenaga, nafas mereka cepat tak beraturan, terluka, dan keringat serta darah yang menjadi satu. Namun masing-masing merasakan kepuasan meledak di dada mereka, melihat lurus ke angkasa sembari tersenyum walau kondisi mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang baik.

.

.

.

Masamune mengamati sang tamu tengah mengangkat cangkir tehnya, "Sendiri?," ia bertanya, "Tidak biasanya, bahkan beo kuningmu itu tidak terlihat."

"Ah, kutinggalkan bersama yang lainnya di Fugaku, aku tidak ingin dikira ingin menyerang Ōshū—belum—toh Fugaku juga perlu pengamanan, dan burung itu bisa terbang cepat jika ada masalah."

"Kau sendiri datang cepat," komentar Masamune.

Motochika menurunkan cangkir tehnya, bibirnya masih dapat merasakan rasa aneh cairan kemerahan yang selama ini tidak termasuk dalam favoritnya. Seringainya kembali terlihat, "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama," balas Motochika.

"Tsk. Ada kaitannya dengan Mōri kan."

"Ah, sejak kapan kau pandai menebak? Atau itu mata kanan naga-mu yang memberi tahu?"

" _Cut the crap_ Motochika, beritanya tersebar cepat; Mōri hampir selesai dengan senjata barunya, dan Shikoku akan menjadi percobaan pertama."

Sang perompak tersenyum, "Oh jadi kau khawatir?"

"Bukan begitu, aku—"

"Tenang saja, Mōri boleh saja membuat senjata baru, tapi aku pun telah selesai dengan pembenahan benteng Fugaku."

"Terserah."

Motochika berbohong, tentu saja. Jika ia sampai-sampai mempercepat kedatangannya ke Ōshū, jelas saja itu karena dirinya juga resah dengan senjata baru Mōri. Sekembalinya ke Shikoku, ia dihadapkan dengan peperangan, dan ia kira Masamune mungkin menganggapnya sudah sangat gila—tidak, mungkin sampai ke level psikopat—karena masih bisa mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Hei, sudah kubilang, ini bukan apa-apa dibanding perseteruan kami selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Senjata Mōri masih buatan manusia, itu pasti memiliki kelemahan," ketimbang ditujukan untuk Masamune, sang perompak mengatakannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan ia tahu itu tidak berguna karena, walau Masamune itu terbilang tidak bisa diandalkan dalam membuat strategi, sebenarnya ia cukup handal membaca orang.

Coba saja lihat, sang pemimpin Date sekarang menatap si iblis dari laut barat tajam dengan mata kirinya, sontak membuat Motochika mengangkat kedua tangannya defensif, "Sungguh, Masamune, aku tidak dijuluki iblis dari pulau iblis tanpa sebab. Jadi sekarang mari lupakan semua tentang senjata atau peperangan sejenak, dan temani aku jalan-jalan."

"Memang kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak ada kata lelah di kamus iblis laut barat."

" _You say_."

.

.

.

Diantara pagi penuh rasa lelah dan kantuk—bagi Masamune saja mungkin, yang sudah hilang hitungan berapa kali ia menguap. Selama perjalanan mengelilingi desa, Motochika tak bisa memalingkan diri dari menatap gugurnya dedaunan, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan para penduduk yang menyapa Masamune, bahkan tidak menyadari, beberapa dari mereka bergidik ngeri melihat kehadiran sang perompak di samping sang pemimpin Date.

Motochika mengabaikan itu semua karena dirinya sedang terpesona, pada pemandangan yang tidak bisa ditunjukan Laut Setsu padanya. Walau hal tersebut sebaliknya, malah mengingatkannya pada biru samudra dan terik matahari yang memuaskan. Ahh…, Laut Setsu lagi-lagi memenangkan hati Motochika.

"Masamune- _sama_!" seseorang menggangu lamunan Motochika, yang baru tersadar sedang terduduk di atas bangku bambu panjang dengan Masamune di sebelah kirinya.

Si perompak melihat mata kanan naga berjalan cepat menghampiri, tangan menyentuh pegangan pedang siap menghunus.

"Oii, Kojūrō!" ucap Masamune menggunakan nada peringatan. Namun hal tersebut tidak menghentikan niatan Kojūrō untuk membagi dua tubuh Motochika, sebagi gantinya, pedang itu berhenti tepat di depan leher sang perompak yang sontak mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai gestur memasrahkan diri—nyatanya ia cuma memakai _kinagashi_ tipis yang dipinjamkan Masamune, senjata dan armor ditinggalkannya.

"Hei Kojūrō, kau sudah keterlaluan."

Pasang mata Kojūrō membulat, " _Moshiwake arimasen_ , Masamune- _sama_ " ia pun kembali memasukan pedangnya. Sementara Motochika memegangi lehernya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada darah yang keluar, karena walau ia tak merasakan sakit, wajah siap membunuh si mata kanan naga membuatnya percaya hal sebaliknya terjadi.

"Hei Motochika, aku ingin kembali, jika kau masih ingin jalan-jalan, Kojūrō akan menemanimu," Masamune buka mulut.

"Ma-Masamune- _sama_?!" Kojūrō memprotes, hal yang tanpa ia ketahui sependapat dengan Motochika.

"Tidak perlu," Saikai no Oni berdiri, "aku sendiri juga sama lelahnya denganmu. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar, untuk mengisi tenaga, anak buahku juga sudah lama menunggu, jadi sore nanti aku akan kembali ke Tosa."

"'Tidak ada kata lelah di kamus iblis laut barat', _bullshit_!" Masamune ikut berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

"Haha," Motochika menaruh lengannya di bahu Masamune, membuat Kojūrō di belakang mereka menegang, "jika kau pikir memang ada orang yang tidak bisa lelah, bukankah kau itu bodoh?"

Dang, mendengar tuannya di perbodohkan oleh bajak laut nista itu, Kojūrō lagi-lagi siap menghunus, "Apa katamu?"

"Aah~ mulai lagi deh. _Princess_ bisakah kau—UKHH!" itu Masamune sendiri yang meninju wajah Motochika, dengan Kojūrō tersenyum bagai mengatakan ' _Rasakan itu dasar kau bajingan mata satu, perompak kawe ubanan!'_.

"A-e— _i-ittai yo ryuu oniisan_."

.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari acara jalan-jalan pagi yang menghasilkan hidung berdarah Motochika tadi, Masamune meminta Kojūrō untuk tidak mengganggunya sementara ia tidur. Hidung Motochika sendiri sudah dibantu obati oleh Bunshichiro atas perintah Masamune. Sekarang sepasang pria dewasa itu sedang mempersiapkan _futon_ untuk dipakai tidur nanti.

Sudah siap tertidur di dalam gelungan selimut pada masing-masing _futon_ mereka, Motochika menemui dirinya sulit untuk tidur, mata kanannya pun kembali terbuka.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" terdengar suara Masamune, si bajak laut pun menoleh, menemukan Dokuganryuu tengah menerawang langit-langit ruangan yang Motochika asumsikan adalah kamarnya.

Motochika ikut mengalihkan atensinya ke atas "Sepertinya," lalu kedua tangannya ia taruh di bawah kepalanya, bertindak sebagai bantalan.

Masamune tidak tahu harus berkata bagaimana, kehendak Motochika adalah agar dirinya bisa sesaat melupakan peperangan, namun setiap saat selalu saja muncul kesempatan untuk membicarakannya. Dokuganryuu harus menahannya.

"Hei Motochika, kau tidak pernah cerita tentang mata kirimu, apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu?"

"Ah ini?" Motochika meraba penutup mata kirinya dengan satu tangan, menyeringai.

"Jangan bilang, penutup matamu itu hanyalah aksesoris untuk menunjukkan betapa tangguhnya dirimu, karena itu percuma, kau tidak terlihat tangguh sama sekali."

"Haah? Aksesoris katamu? Merendahkan sekali," protes Motochika, "Di bawah penutup ini, tentu saja ada luka, kudapatkan dari pertempuran beberapa waktu yang lalu, yang, aku tidak ingat lagi kapan."

"Che, cerita yang sama sekali tidak _cool_."

"Hei!"

Mereka berdua sejenak terdiam, sampai Motochika kembali membuka mulut, "Kau sendiri, aku dengar beberapa rumor mengenai mata kananmu," ucap sang perompak sembari menggelindingkan tubuhnya ke atas _futon_ Masamune. Ia mendapat protes dari sang naga bermata satu, namun sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Motochika yang malah memposisikan Masamune sebagai bantal gulingnya.

"Sungguh, menjauh dariku atau kutendang anumu," ancam Masamune.

"Ada yang bilang kau sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini," Motochika meneruskan, rasa takutnya nol besar terhadap ancaman sang pemimpin Date, "yang lain bilang si om Katakura itu yang melakukannya, dan sisanya bilang itu adalah apa yang kau sebut 'cerita yang sama sekali tidak _cool'_. Lucunya orang-orang banyak mendukung teori yang paling…, tragis?"

Masamune—akhirnya pasrah dijadikan bantal guling oleh si bajak laut bermata satu—meng- _humming_ setuju. Banyak yang mempercayai, Kojūrō yang melakukannya, hampir 6 dari 10 orang yang mengenalnya. Tapi hal itu pun tidak salah.

"Jadi," sang perompak berucap, "mumpung aku bisa bertanya secara langsung padamu. Yang mana?"

"Semuanya benar," jawab Masamune, "aku yang melakukannya, Kojūrō yang melakukannya, maupun orang lain yang melakukannya."

"Bisakah kau lebih simpel dalam menjelaskannya? Katakan saja, seseorang melukai mata kananmu, kau yang menyarankan untuk mengeluarkan bola matamu sendiri, dan om Katakura yang melakukannya untukmu."

"Terserah."

"Hei!" protes Motochika lemah, dirinya yang sudah merasakan kantuk hasil pertarungan semalam pun mulai memejam. Sepertinya memang, si bajak laut perlu istirahat, tubuhnya, pikirannya, maupun perasaannya.

Namun Motochika yang hampir mendekati fase tertidurnya itu, sempat mendengar, kalimat samar yang berbunyi: "Dasar, pada akhirnya kau juga menghindarinya."

Menghindari yang Masamune maksud adalah menghindari topik berbau peperangan, Motochika tahu, upayanya ini adalah karena ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu dengan Masamune sementara beberapa hari lagi ia mungkin akan mati. Sang iblis dari laut barat kira mungkin hanya dengan Masamune berbicara mengenai hal-hal lain seperti mata kanannya atau apapun itu, ia akan teralihkan, namun Motochika sendiri bahkan ikut berusaha menghindarinya, berarti ia sendiri tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan, sepanas apa api neraka itu.

.

.

.

"Chōsokabe Motochika berhasil memenangkan pertempurannya dengan Mōri, tuanku," Kojūrō menginformasikan pada sang pemimpin Date, mereka beserta pasukan berseragam biru sedang berada di tengah-tengah misi memperluas daerah kekuasaan ke Echigo.

Masamune menyeringai "Ah, itu bagus," jawabnya, "jika dia sampai kalah, dia bukan iblis dari pulau iblis lagi namanya."

Kojūrō mundur ke posisinya, membiarkan Masamune memimpin barisan. Dan lagi, seseorang di belakang Kojūrō merasa _timing_ -nya tepat untuk bertanya pada sang pemimpin komando kedua.

"Katakura- _sama_ ," panggil Bunshichiro.

"Ya?"

" _Ano_ , umm...,"

Bunshichiro yang tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya terdiam saking groginya.

"Katakan saja, Bunshichiro," sang mata kanan naga berujar.

Bunshichiro pun dengan ragu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Se-sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika tidak sopan, tapi..., saya penasaran...," ia menelan ludah, berpikiran hal tersebut mungkin bisa menghilangkan _nervous_ -nya, lalu meneruskan dengan suara pelan, "Ke-kenapa Masamune- _sama_ dan Motochika- _sama_ memilih hubungan seperti ini? Mereka tidak terikat, namun juga terikat, bukankah lebih baik memilih salah satunya?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kau tahu pada era apa kita hidup?" tanpa mengharap jawaban dari bawahannya, Kojūrō meneruskan, "Alasan mereka berdua seperti ini adalah karena masing-masing memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih besar daripada keinginan untuk bersama. Namun masing-masing merasa, itu tidak apa untuk terus melihat satu sama lain sebelum mereka benar-benar bertemu sebagai dua sisi berbeda dalam sebuah pertempuran," jelasnya.

"Jadi maksud Anda, mereka mungkin akan bermusuhan suatu saat nanti?" Bunshichiro kembali menanyakan.

"Entahlah, tapi kemungkinan itu ada. Dan kukira, pada akhirnya mereka berdua akan jatuh ke dalam kesengsaraan. Karena itu, aku terus mencoba menyakinkan Masamune- _sama_ untuk menghentikan berhubungan dengan bajak laut itu, sayangnya, ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mempertahankannya."

Kojūrō menghela nafasnya panjang, "Untuk sekarang, kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua."

Bunshichiro mengangguk, kemudian memperlambat laju kudanya untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

 _Pertempuran di Sekigahara pun terjadi tak lama kemudian._

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N: GOMENNASAIIII!**

 **Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff di fandom ini, jadi tolong maafkannnn! Basara sendiri, aku cuma sekedar** ** _fans_** **telat /nangis. Awalnya aku nonton Basara karena pas adek maen (kadang aku juga ikut main si) Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes di PS2, aku yang tersepona—eh terpesona pada suaranya bang Kazuya Nakai alias seiyuu-nya Masamune, akhirnya berkelana mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang Basara, dan akhirnya bertemu kalimat 'sengoku basara anime sub indo' di gugel. Seketika 3 seri plus 1 muvi ku download sehari (kuotakuuu ;;-;;). Dan beginilah setelah 8 tahun seri pertama Basara rilis, di episode 9 sisen 2 Basara: Samurai King, aku tetiba berubah menjadi shipper kapal ChosoDate/MotoMasa ini (panjang ih note-nya /nangis(2) ). Udah ah, sampai berjumpa (mungkin) di fanfik MotoMasa yang akan datang.**


End file.
